


Memory

by Author_Authority



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Authority/pseuds/Author_Authority
Summary: A drabble. Killian has lost his memory, good thing Emma hasn't.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Memory

The bell over the door jangles as he enters Granny's diner. Emma sighs, still wiping the counter, cursing Ruby. "Place is closed," she calls without lifting her head.   
The intruder chuckles in response. "Could've fooled me, what with the lights on and door unlocked."  
Emma's head snaps up and her eyes snag on his crystalline blue ones. "It's you," she breathes.   
"Aye, a man looking for a meal." He looks past her to suss out the meager liquor offerings. "And a drink, come to that." She stares at him wordlessly. He grimaces at the weight of her gaze. "But as you say, you're closed. So I'll shove off." He sketches a mock bow and turns to leave.   
"No, wait!" Emma winces at how loud her voice is in the empty space. "I can get you a drink."  
He pivots slowly, the corner of his mouth drawing upward into a smirk. "Not the first time a woman's tried to take advantage of my honor with booze." He swings his leg over the stool to sit facing her. "I'm a gentleman, so don't get any ideas." He wags his finger at her as his tongue moves behind his teeth. She turns to grasp the closest bottle of rum to hide the effect the slide of his tongue has on her. She grabs a glass, then hooks a finger onto a second.   
"When did you get back?" She asks as nonchalantly as she can manage, concentrating on controlling her hand's tremor as she pours the amber liquid before shoving the glass at him.   
"Back?" He chuckles mirthlessly. "Never had the fortune of seeing this place before today." He shoots the generous measure in one gulp. "How'd you know rum's my drink of choice?"   
Emma blinks.  
"Em-ma," a voice sing songs ahead of Ruby stepping through the kitchen's door. "I'm ready." Ruby shoots a wolfish grin at Emma before noticing the man subtly sliding his empty glass back towards the bottle. "Well, Kill-"  
"Killing time again?" Emma says too brightly. "Sure am, with this stranger from out of town."  
"Em, what-" Ruby starts, crossing her arms and looking from Emma to the gentleman who lets a low whistle.   
"Yes, I'd say you're ready." He rakes his eyes over Ruby appreciatively before looking back at Emma. "I'd have another, if you would." He indicates his empty glass sitting near her full one. Emma looks imploringly at Ruby. Ruby takes a beat, squares her shoulders, then crosses in front of Emma to smile and pour another round.   
"So, pirate, where ya from?" Ruby grins widely, bumping Emma behind her with her hip. Emma turns away from them, mindlessly picking at a label and trying to slow her heart rate.   
"I'll have you know, I'm a proper sailor. Just can't remember at the moment where we departed from." His brow furrows briefly. "Ah, well, all ports start to look the same after a while. Local scenery is where the charm lies." Emma spins around at this while Ruby giggles, raising Emma's glass in a brief toast. Emma intercepts it before Ruby's lips touch it.   
"Well, Ruby, as you asked, I'm closing up for you. So you can go now." Emma hears him chuckle again and squeezes her eyes shut.   
"Sure. Thanks again, Em. Text me later." Ruby raises her eyebrows at Emma before nodding at the man. "Nice to meet you, sailor. Treat Emma nicely now. She's had a lot of heartbreak." She wiggles her fingers at him in a wave and winks at Emma. They watch as she flounces out the door.   
"So what's your name? Seems only fair since you know mine." She drinks down her glass and refills it before topping off his.   
"Emma, beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He tips his drink to her.  
"Right and you are?" She asks again, pointedly.   
He laughs then stops short. His right hand scratches behind his ear. She feels her heart pull at the familiar gesture. "Now you've got me alone, you begin the interrogation?" His eyebrows draw down and he finishes his drink. "Thanks for the drink, lass. I'll be getting back to the ship." He stands, pulls his wallet from the back pocket of black jeans and throws a twenty onto the counter.   
"No, wait!" She hastily puts the glasses into the sink and throws the rag atop them. "Why don't you and I go get a bite? I know a place still open." She hates the desperation she hears in her voice. He cocks his head to the side and regards her thoughtfully.  
"Yeah, alright." He finally muses, an eternity later. "I wouldn't mind the company of a lass as lovely as yourself."   
"Great, " Emma says breathlessly.   
She threads her arm through his and pulls him toward the door, flipping the lights off as they go. They step outside and she pulls the locked door closed behind them.   
"Where is it that you're taking me?" He finally asks as she pulls him along with her down the silent street.   
"My place. Has pizza." She chances a sideways glance at him. He looks surprised.   
"Well, already taking me home. So much for all your heartbreak, eh?" His tone becomes slightly bitter.   
Emma grits her teeth and forces herself to take a breath. "I had a lover. He was... lost to me. It broke my heart. You, well, you remind me of him."   
He snorts and she feels her ire rise.   
"Poor sod. How long ago was this and you're already dragging me home? So much for true love."   
She pulls her arm out of his and shoves him against a streetlamp. "Are you lecturing me about morality? You practically salivated when you saw Ruby!" She runs her hands through her hair and forces herself to step away from him. "You just, you said you were hungry." She crosses her arms in front of her chest. Should he go from her now, she may never see him again.   
"Aye, I am." His voice softens as he reaches over to lift her chin gently. "I'm sorry, Emma," his lips sketch a quick, sad smile at using her name, "the thought of someone like you just dragging men home, I -" he shakes his head and his eyes brighten. "It's mad! I know it is. I just met you and I'm-" He shakes his head again and shoves his hands into his pockets. "Get me on solid land and apparently, I'm mad as a hatter. My apologies, my lady, perhaps I should dine alone." The glow that she felt at him professing his jealousy starts to dissipate into cold fear that he may really walk away from her.   
"You know, I wasn't going to do this here, but what the hell-" She grabs the lapels of his leather coat and smashes her lips to his. He moans low in his throat before grabbing her and crushing her to him. They break apart after a delicious moment, their harsh pants the only sound in the otherwise still night. He looks at her aghast. She touches her lips and reflexively smiles. When his horrified expression doesn't change, her face falls.   
"Killian?" She starts uncertainly.   
"Swan," he breathes against her ear, clutching her tight against his body again. "Oh, love, what happened? Where was I?"  
"Oh, Killian, all that matters is you're home now." Emma brushes a tear away as he pulls back slightly to kiss her again.   
"Yes, let's go home." He pulls her firmly against his side as they begin to walk.   
They walk no more than a few feet before Emma stops suddenly.   
"What's wrong?" Killian asks, the tender concern evident in his voice.   
"I was just remembering how you were looking at Ruby!" She crosses her arms and shoots daggers at him.   
"I had a traumatic experience, forgot the love of my life, AND just regained my memory, and that's what you focus on?" His eyebrows rise to his hair line as his voice grows progressively louder. "Bloody hell, Swan, give a bloke a break!" 


End file.
